Lilac Clan
Lilac Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Lilac Clan may be new but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be; the clan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. we are very and strong loyal. Welcome to our camp c: Clan Mates: Leader: LilacStar(Jenna SpiritDreamer) brown she-cat with a scar on her shoulder Deputy: Medicine Cat(s): Head Warriors: Warriors: Queens: apprentices: Kits: Former Leaders/Deputies & Meds. Former Leaders: Former Deputies: Former Medicine Cats: Allies & Enemies c: Allies * WhiteThunder Clan * DarkSunlight Clan * Cinderfall Clan * FrozenIce Clan * DarkBlaze Clan * DarkAsh Clan * Shadow Clan * Moonfall Clan * Poison Oak Clan * Blood Clan * Skyfall Clan * LethalThorn * GoldAsh Clan * Order of the hunt * ThunderRiver Clan * Maple Clan * River Clan * Meadow Clan * Forest Clan Enemies * BloodyMoon Clan * Union Army * Alyx1 Vance * Exiled Cats {EG: Jada Silverdawn, ScourgeStar, Epic Zoe, Epic45 Emo ect} * BloodyMoon Foxes RULES Kits: * No fighting in battles!(you pesky little ones.) * If you fight with each other Dont kill each other! * Listen to your mother, father,senior warriors, deputy and leader! Apprentices * Listen to The Leader, The Deputy and The Med Cat. * No crossing borders unless your going to the gathering. All Members * Listen to orders from the leader and deputy * No killing each other or you will be banished. * Dont eat all the cat mint * NO spying on ANY clan or you will be kicked out. * Listen and Respect the Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat. * Do not go into any OTHER clan or pack territory unless its to protect the leader while she or he is going for a peace treaty of some sort or to high stones. New Warriors * No trying to show off in battle * No disrespecting your superiors * Don't try to be a hero if you find trespassers on the territory. Outsiders * No trespassing, if you meet a kind warrior you will get three warnings, you come in after and we will use force * No hunting on our territory * No attacking our medicine cats, kits, or queens. * Please all cats respect our terms as we respect yours thanks News: 8/11/15: We are now on Wizard101 since i cannot get feralhearts. Thanks, Jenna How to Add Me: Step #1: Make a Wizard101 account, download the game, create your character. Step #2: complete the beginning so you know how to play. step #3: complete your first quest ''' '''Step #4: go to your spell book(the book in the bottom right hand corner of the screen) Step #5: click the gear, then click the black marbles things. Step #6: find the realm called pixie. Step #7: stay in the commons Step #8: look for a Jenna SpiritDreamer Step #9: add me Step #10: your in the clan. Territory on the free realms: in the pictures >> the territory map